Armistice
by Laya Jackson
Summary: 1981, 4 ans après Poudlard. Lily Potter reçoit une visite pour le moins inattendue. La raison l'est encore plus pour elle.


« Laya ? Laya Jackson ! Quelle surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'interpellée en question se demandait s'il lui faudrait autant de temps à expliquer sa décision qu'il lui en avait fallu pour la prendre. Lily était sincèrement étonnée de la voir frapper à sa porte, surtout 4 ans après leur sortie de Poudlard.

_Non merci Lily, je n'entrerai pas. Si tu veux savoir la raison de ma présence, laisse-moi te la raconter ici, car en fait, ça ne sera pas bien long. Ca fait plusieurs mois, peut-être même un an que je mûris cette visite dans un coin de ma tête embrumée._

_Tu l'ignores Lily, mais tu m'as en quelques sortes pourri la vie. En quelques sortes, car tu n'as jamais œuvré directement pour. En quelques sortes, car ça a commencé vers le milieu de notre scolarité._

_Je ne vais pas te parler de la petite perfection ambulante que tu étais, ça, tu ne le sais que trop. D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas changé : aujourd'hui encore, face à ton regard d'émeraude et sur le palier de ta maisonnette, je te maudis d'avoir des traits si délicats et une vie douce et calme. _

_Le sais-tu Lily, même après notre rupture et sa quasi-disparition dans la nature, je suis restée indéfectiblement amoureuse de Severus. D'ailleurs, aurais-tu de ses nouvelles ? Non ? Oh ne t'excuse pas, c'était tellement prévisible que tu l'oublies comme un courant d'air après le collège. Si tu avais su aujourd'hui quelque chose que j'ignorais encore sur lui, je crois bien que je n'aurais plus su retenir mes poings, cette fois. Mais je pars en digression, je reviens au but de ma visite. Où en étais-je…_

_Severus, c'est ça ! Je ne me suis jamais relevée du jour où il m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait. Ne t'en défends pas, Lily, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça. C'est à cause de toi, encore et toujours toi, l'adorée qui habite perpétuellement sa tête, que je suis seule aujourd'hui._

_Tu chancelles ? On dirait que je t'apprends quelque chose d'énorme. Allons, Lily, tu pousserais le vice jusqu'à ignorer que Severus ne vivait que pour toi ? Que tu lui faisais perdre la raison ? Qu'il aurait passé sa vie à te suivre à quatre pattes, bénissant chacun de tes pas ? Ta myopie me coupe le souffle, Lily ! Eh oui, il t'aimait, et toi, tu l'as royalement oublié. Je t'en prie, ne te mets pas à culpabiliser, cette réaction était si naturelle venant de toi que le contraire aurait été étonnant. Pourrais-tu arrêter maintenant de me distraire dans mon récit avec tes réactions si peu discrètes ?_

Tu as toujours tout fait mieux que les autres. Et aujourd'hui, je voulais simplement vérifier ce que tu étais devenue. Pas vraiment pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Ca, je m'en fiche un peu, pour être honnête. Juste pour une ultime comparaison entre nous deux. Pour savoir, au bout de toutes ces années, qui de nous a gagné. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à trancher. Je t'avais prévenue : ma visite serait très courte.

Laya inspira profondément. Pas vraiment pour se calmer, vu qu'elle se sentait assez sereine. Plutôt pour se donner du courage, car elle se trouvait devant cette porte de bois auburn depuis environ 10 min, le temps de préparer mentalement tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Le mieux était encore de ne pas trop réfléchir. Agir, puis laisser les choses se dérouler toutes seules. Elle leva le poignet et toqua trois fois.

« Laya ? Laya Jackson ! Quelle surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La visiteuse eut un sourire vaste et bref, comme un rire contenu. Cette chère Lily était prévisible à un tel point que ça en devenait abasourdissant.

Je… je…

Son discours s'effaçait peu à peu dans sa tête, pour faire place à un bégaiement incertain. Derrière la chevelure rousse, une haute silhouette masculine à lunettes et cheveux en bataille passa dans son champ de vision, une silhouette que Laya reconnut sans aucune peine.

Elle se sentit happée par l'hospitalité bienveillante de son ancienne rivale et se fit entraîner à l'intérieur pour subir un interrogatoire détaillé sur sa vie actuelle, entrecoupé de thé et de petits gâteaux en forme de chat.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle ressortit l'esprit apaisé. Pas par les questions inconsciemment fielleuses de ce grand benêt de Potter « Comment se fait-il qu'une belle fille comme toi ne trouve aucun garçon pour elle ? » Pas par l'éclat de l'élégant diamant qui scintillait à l'annulaire de Lily. Pas par le ventre proéminent de la jeune femme. Pas par son bonheur d'avoir ses journées pour elle, vu que James, encore lui, subvenait à tous leurs besoins. Non, rien de tout ça.

Laya se sentait victorieuse. Elle était devenue une danseuse de grand talent et commençait à faire parler d'elle. Elle vivait des journées bien remplies, entre ses cours, les auditions, et ses amis qui l'emmenaient se divertir dans des endroits étourdissants.

Elle, elle se laissait agréablement courtiser par de beaux jeunes hommes, tout en restant libre comme un oiseau. Elle, elle n'était pas enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Elle, elle ne s'était pas attachée à la cheville un grand dadais de l'acabit de Potter. Elle, elle ne passait pas de longues journées à s'ennuyer chez elle, sans aucune activité professionnelle, à se laisser vivre.

En arrivant, elle avait craint de trouver une Lily resplendissante d'éclat, de vitalité et de jeunesse, au train de vie exécrablement délicieux. Et voilà ce qu'elle avait eu. Le sourire éclatant de Laya ne la lâcha plus pour plusieurs jours. Car elle avait définitivement gagné !


End file.
